Habla Ahora
by GabrielaRueda13
Summary: "Habla ahora o calla para siempre", palabras que recordamos dramáticamente por las novelas, historias o incluso algunas bodas de la vida real. Una oración que define dos posibles caminos en la vida de dos personas: una segunda oportunidad o un futuro incierto de felicidad. Han pasado diez años y al fin Chat Noir declaró la guerra perdida, ¿hará lo mismo Ladybug?


**Habla ahora... o calla para siempre**

PARTE I

* * *

—Te amaré por siempre –le prometía él mientras tomaba su mano.

—Chat Noir, no insistas, sabes que nunca pasará –le aseguró Ladybug.

Han pasado diez años desde entonces. Diez años de tantos cambios, caídas, combates, rechazos; y después de tanto tiempo que parecía que las promesas nunca se romperían llegaron a su cruel fin.

Hacía un par de meses que Ladybug notaba a su compañero distante, era verdad que agradecía que ya no le coqueteara, le llevara flores o dijera sus tontas frases de ligue, aunque creía que algo en él había cambiado. Su amistad había cambiado.

Hubiera jurado que eso jamás le hubiera afectado pero la soledad comenzaba a resentirse en su corazón; no tenía mucho que Adrien Agreste tenía una relación con Lila Rossi, una ex compañera suya de la preparatoria, y a pesar de que ellos aún se trataban e incluso en algún momento de su vida fueron mejores amigos, la verdad era que nunca pasó más de un "te quiero" o miradas nerviosas. Con el tiempo Marinette supo sobrellevarlo y aceptarlo, nunca sería suficiente para aquél chico, aunque en realidad, él creía que nunca sería suficiente para la mujer que le profesó amor eterno tantos años.

—Entonces nos vemos a la próxima, Ladybug –anunciaba el gato de la noche mientras preparaba su bastón para salir huyendo antes de que su transformación llegara.

—¡Espera, Chat Noir! –le pidió la moteada mientras se acercaba con cierto recelo, lo que sentía en su interior estaba a punto de hacerla explotar, pedía por saber qué ocurría con su compañero, con su mayor confidente.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó algo desinteresado desviando la mirada.

Ella apretó sus labios y lo dudo por un momento, algo la hacía sentirse mal por el interior, parecido a tener su corazón roto en miles de pedazos que no sabría cómo unir de nuevo, pero no sabía explicar cómo o porqué. Tal vez, al final de cuentas, él era más importante de lo que hubiera pensado.

—Quisiera saber qué ocurre entre nosotros, Chat Noir. Te he notado distante en estas últimas semanas y quisiera saber cómo llegaste a ser de pocas palabras, ¿qué hice? Dime si es que…

—Ladybug –le interrumpió él soltando un suspiro al desviar su mirada—. No hay un nosotros.

La chica de ojos zarcos sólo se quedó callada, observándolo. Miraba como los hombros de aquél muchacho se agachaban y pasaba sus garras por los mechones de su cabello mientras intentaba elaborar las palabras correctas qué decirle.

—Me costó mucho tiempo entenderlo, alrededor de diez años para ser exactos –decía él mientras se negaba así mismo, parecía que aquellos sentimientos que había luchado por quitarse querían salir a flote de nuevo, pero ya no podía ser así, él tenía que seguir y ser hombre de palabra—. Tenías razón, nosotros nunca estuvimos destinados a ser, ¿qué ironía, no crees? Tú la creación, yo la destrucción… no era más que eso, no era un complemento, cuánto me disculpo por haberte molestado tanto tiempo…

Ladybug seguía anonadada, ¿qué era lo que le estaba diciendo? Negó despacio mientras daba un paso hacia él pero Chat Noir sólo reaccionó alejándose.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy bien, de verdad –le dijo él sin mirarla-. Sólo tardé en comprenderlo, es todo.

—Chat Noir, yo lo siento –se disculpaba ella sinceramente. En su pecho su corazón ardía y sus ojos anunciaban un mar de lágrimas. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera y lamentaba haber quebrado algo que jamás pudiera repararse.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo _, my lady_ –dijo aun intentando sonreír un poco ante aquella frase antigua—. Lo pasado, _pasado es_ …

Por un momento la idea de darle una oportunidad al gato pasó por la cabeza de Marinette.

—Pero, soy un hombre comprometido –dijo mientras un destello verde contorneaba su cuerpo y dejaba ver al hombre de veinticinco años que por primera vez le daba igual estar enfrente de aquella mujer de tal manera—. Soy un hombre comprometido y de palabra.

Claro que esa idea se esfumó rápidamente.

—¿Adrien Agreste? –preguntó ella mientras daba pasos atrás y negaba para sí misma. "No, no es verdad" intentaba convencerse en lo recóndito de su mente.

—Ladybug… -dijo el rubio con su voz baja intentando acercarse a ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Las lágrimas se escurrían por las mejillas de la chica quien tomaba su yoyo y antes de que a ella le pasara lo mismo salió huyendo de aquél lugar. Claro, que él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa escena.

Llegó al balcón de su casa justo antes de que su transformación terminara. Se sentó en el frío y duro piso mientras se abrazaba mirando todas aquellas imágenes en su cabeza.

—Marinette… -murmuró su kwami que la miraba con paciencia y compresión. Ella también lo había presenciado y pudo sentir y saber todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Todo este tiempo fue él, Tikki. Todo este tiempo fue Adrien –se quejaba mientras ocultaba su rostro en lo blanco de sus manos.

La criatura sólo guardó silencio emitiendo un suave suspiro, ¿qué podría decirle? Era mejor que externara todo su sentir y se controlara, aunque a decir verdad, ella también se encontraba triste, ambas habían perdido algo importante en ese momento.

Ese había sido su último intento, ese fue su último intento y como siempre recibió un batazo de ella. No cabía duda de que no lo quería ni en su forma "perfecta". Gruñó para sí mismo y le pidió a su kwami su transformación, a pesar de que no tenía la energía suficiente, sólo sería para volver a aquél departamento en el cuál vivía en los últimos dos años. Agradecía mudarse para ese entonces, porque al menos la soledad acumulada en aquél espacio no era la misma que en esa enorme mansión. Se tiró en cama y abrazó su almohada para derramar un par de lágrimas. No le importaba mucho si "no es de hombres llorar", pero en ese momento él estaba sintiendo demasiado y tenía que expresarlo de alguna manera.

—Niño, niño –le regañaba Plagg negando—. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel contigo mismo?

—¿Cruel conmigo mismo? –preguntó Adrien dejando ver su rostro entre los dedos de sus manos-. ¿En qué te parece que soy cruel conmigo mismo? –dijo con la voz raspada.

El gato negro rodó los ojos y buscó posarse sobre su frente mirándolo con simpleza.

—Que te vas a casar con alguien que no quieres, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Ser rechazado y ahora casarte para no estar solo. ¿Qué no has oído que mejor solo que mal acompañado?

—Lila no es una mala compañía Plagg, ella es dulce, amable, y me quiere, ¿qué tiene de malo querer estar con alguien que me quiera?

—¡No tiene nada de malo, Adrien! –dijo el kwami exasperado—. Es malo estar con alguien que te quiere y que tú no le correspondes.

Eso pareció poner pensar al rubio de ojos verdes, que ahora más que nunca se perdía en el techo de su habitación. Era ese momento en el que te sentías perdido, en el que creías por un momento que jugaron contigo y tus sentimientos para dejarte tumbado sobre la tierra.

—Deberías pensarlo –le aconsejó Plagg.

Y sí, así lo era. Lo pensaría, pero no daría marcha atrás.

Al día siguiente los amigos habían acordado con reunirse a desayunar. El rubio había anunciado su pronta boda que se llevaría a cabo en una semana.

—Viejo, para mí sería un honor ser tu testigo y compañero, ¡gracias por considerarme! —decía un moreno que utilizaba lentes de armazón y felicitaba emocionado a su mejor amigo.

—Gracias a ti, Nino. Eres como un hermano —le reconocía Adrien.

Sin embargo, Marinette era la que guardaba más silencio en aquella mesa, en donde veía a Alya, su, inseparable amiga, Nino y la prometida de su amor platónico, que parecía de igual manera, entablar conversación con los morenos.

—También te considero para dama de honor Marinette —le decía Lila sacando a la azabache de sus pensamientos.

—¿A mí? —preguntó inocente la de ojos zarco.

—Sí tontita —dijo la del saco naranja riendo un poco.

Si bien, meramente Marinette y Lila no tenían una relación tan estrecha. Se imaginaba que aquella propuesta de la morena clara era porque Adrien la consideraba una buena amiga y quería hacerla partícipe en… el día más importante de su vida.

—Sí, claro, me dices de qué color después —respondió la azabache sin muchos ánimos dándole una mordida a su tostada para ocultar sus emociones. Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que su amiga accedía.

Tal vez Ladybug no estaría aquél día, y el resto de los días que habrían de venir, pero le reconfortaba que su gran amiga Marinette accediera a formar parte, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía tan buena relación con su prometida. Por un momento se preguntó si acaso eso podría ser una señal de que lo que hacía no era precisamente lo correcto.

—Adrien y yo les agradecemos mucho, mucho, que hayan venido a esta reunión. Estamos muy felices por iniciar esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

Lila agarró fuertemente a Adrien del brazo para plantarle un beso en su mejilla.

"Oh gatito, si sólo lo hubiera sabido antes… sé que desearías que fuera yo, ¿o no?"

Marinette terminó poniéndose una excusa del trabajo para poder retirarse, no sin antes haber sido detenida por su amiga cuando caminaba hacia la salida.

—Marinette alto —le decía Alya mirándola con compasión y dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alya? —le preguntó la franco-china que bajaba la mirada a su reloj—. Se me hace algo tarde.

¡Como si ella se creyera tal cuento! Le miró feo y la tomó del brazo para sacarle de aquél restaurante y caminar con ella sobre la acera. Si algo le habían brindado trece años de amistad era la capacidad de poder conocerla y apoyarse mutuamente. Alya conocía a su mejor amiga, y ahora que lo pensaba se sentía mal al insistir tanto con aceptar la invitación del desayuno, debía imaginarse que en realidad Marinette no había superado a Adrien y temía porque esto la lastimara verdaderamente.

—Dime qué hacemos, Marinette —le dijo la morena observándola con sus ojos miel dulce—. Dime qué hacemos y yo iré contigo.

Sin embargo la de piel blanca se quedó confundida parpadeando un par de veces y observando a su amiga.

—¿Hacer de qué? —le preguntó ella.

—Dime qué quieres hacer —le dijo Alya determinada haciendo puño su mano y poniéndola en la palma de la otra mano—. ¿Quieres ser dama de honor? ¡Entonces seamos damas honor! ¿Quieres interrumpir la boda? Entonces… interrumpiremos la boda.

Si por Marinette fuera, hubiera detenido a la muchacha que pasaba a su lado para arrebatarle aquella botella de agua y darle un sorbo para después escupir el trago. ¿Ella? ¿Detener una boda? ¡Ni en sus sueños!

—Pero qué dices Alya —le reclama la azabache que busca retomar su camino, sacudiendo la cabeza de aquellas ideas atrevidas y desesperadas de interrumpir en aquella ocasión de blanco. No podía hacer eso.

No podía hacerle eso a Adrien, cuando él claramente era feliz.

—¡Es la verdad Marinette! —le dijo la morena yendo detrás de ella—. Estamos hablando de que es tu última oportunidad para que Adrien y tú puedan tener algo juntos. Después de esto no hay otro chance y lo sabes.

Alya soltó un suspiro para detenerse provocando que Marinette después de unos cuantos pasos también se detuviera.

—Lo amas, y sé que muy dentro de él, él puede amarte, Marinette. Piénsalo, es alocado, y atrevido pero… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Después de aquellas palabras, Alya acomodó sus lentes que se habían, ligeramente, caído de su nariz para regresar a aquél establecimiento, ideando la excusa perfecta de su huida tan espontanea detrás de su amiga. La azabache giró su cabeza para mirar a su amiga retirarse, acaso podría… sólo de verdad, en serio… ¿se opondría a aquella boda?

"No, no Marinette, haz perdido la cabeza" se decía al volver a casa. Sin embargo debía pensarlo un poco más, tenía que ser honesta con ella misma y sus sentimientos. Ladybug nunca se da por vencida, pero Marinette lo hizo hace mucho tiempo atrás, ¿por qué era tan difícil ser algo de a ratos? Lo mejor sería darse una ducha fría e intentar recobrar la cordura que parecía estar perdiendo con cada paso.

Pasos atrás, Adrien pudo notar la incomodidad de Marinette, y sinceramente se quedó preocupado. No negaba alguna vez tener conocimiento de que la azabache sentía cosas por él, en cierto momento él había pensado intentarlo, pero miraba a Marinette tan delicada, la miraba como el rocío sobre las flores del campo, una delicada pieza en piano, algo que… algo que él podía romper con todo lo que cargaba a diario, y era algo que no quería. No quería lastimar y perder a Marinette.

Claro que por otra parte estaba Ladybug, una parte difícil porque no podía evitar enamorarse de ella y admirarla, querer protegerla como le hubiera gustado proteger a su madre o a su padre. Sentado en aquella lujosa mesa de restaurante, escuchando las risas de su prometida y la plática que entablaba con su mejor amigo sintió por un momento ver su vida pasar. Recordó aquella noche. Aquella noche en la que lloraba fuertemente por segunda ocasión a lado del río de Sena arrodillado, sintiendo punzadas en su corazón y escuchando los pitidos de su anillo.

Sintió unas manos delicadas acariciar su cabello, sin importar que las gotas suaves de lluvia comenzaban a caer anunciando una gran tormenta. Se hincó frente a él y lo obligaron a alzar su rostro para toparse con una mirada aceitunada de una chica de cabello castaño con una tierna sonrisa.

Aquél día Lila Rossi supo la identidad de Chat Noir. Aquél día Adrien Agreste se _enamoró_ de Lila Rossi.

"Quiso mi lado imperfecto" pensó girando a verla un tanto disimulado. La italiana pudo sentir aquellos ojos verdes sobre ella y le sonrió para acariciar su mano. "Algo que ella no hizo", insistió en convencerse.

"Sólo espero olvidarla algún día".

El tiempo avanzó, terminaron de desayunar, el Sol amenazó las pieles de los parisinos hasta que al fin comenzó a despedirse para dejarle paso a la Luna, que venía a ser la principal lumbrera de aquella hermosa ciudad.

 _Nuevo mensaje._

 _Para: Marinette Dupain_

 _Texto: Hola, Marinette. Aquí Adrien, ¿todo bien? Buenas noches. Y nada, ya sabes, molestándote como siempre… me preguntaba si es que mañana te apetece ir a desayunar conmigo, quisiera distraerme un poco y, respirar de todos estos asuntos de la boda. No acepto un no como respuesta._

La azabache terminaba un diseño de un vestido color pastel. Era rosa con corte de corazón en el pecho y en el vértice central de este un pequeño degradado de color morado y negro con algunos destellos. Era holgado y sin tirantes. Alzó su mirada cuando escuchó la vibración de su móvil.

—¿De quién es Tikki? —le preguntó a su kwami que revoloteaba para leer aquél mensaje.

A pesar de su edad, Marinette aún residía con sus padres. Quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera de ellos y de su compañía, aunque muy pronto tenía que dejar su hogar para experimentar una vida "independiente" y explorar nuevos horizontes; aunque a sus padres les costaba dejar ir a su niña.

—Es de Adrien —dijo la motita roja con suma emoción—. ¿Has pensado lo que te dijo Alya, Marinette?

Ella rodó los ojos, ¿acaso ella también comenzaría?

—Sí y no lo haré. Adrien ha decido que Lila sea su esposa Tikki, y no hay mayor amor que, dejar que esa persona sea feliz. Y si Lila es felicidad para Adrien, entonces estoy bien.

—Hay que ser muy fuertes para aceptar ese hecho, Marinette. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

 _Nuevo mensaje._

 _Para: Adrien_

 _Texto: Hola Adrien, todo muy bien. Y… sí claro, mañana, a las 11 hrs._

 _Nuevo mensaje._

 _De: Adrien_

 _Perfecto, yo paso por ti. ¡Eres la mejor!_

En el rostro de Marinette se esbozó una sonrisa, aunque eso le daba mala espina. Ciertamente Adrien y ella fueron… como uña y mugre en alguna época, pero después de un tiempo sólo se veían cuando estaban mal y necesitaban alguien con quién platicar, o porque había ocurrido un problema, tal y cómo Adrien lo expresaba en el anterior mensaje.

—¿Será el destino? —preguntó Tikki revoloteando.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Marinette.

—Será que tengas que hablar con él… ya sabes, sobre tus…

—Jamás. Ese tema se terminó ¿está bien? Ahora, transfórmame. Es hora del patrulleo.

Era mentira. Faltaba más de media hora para la patrulla, pero con tal de no escuchar más sermones, Ladybug salió así de aquél balcón en dirección a su nostálgica y su mágico sillón de pensar: la torre Eiffel.

Para su sorpresa, un gato travieso estaba sentado en una de las estructuras metálicas y miraba la puesta de Sol mientras el viento sacudía sus cabellos rebeldes.

—Hey, llegaste temprano —le dijo al escuchar apenas la respiración de la chica a sus espaldas.

—Iba a decirte lo mismo —contestó Ladybug caminando hasta él. Pudo distinguir algo entre sus manos pero no pudo observarlo bien sino hasta que se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué es eso?

Se pudo observar los hombros gachos del gato cuando él suspiraba y le entregaba un rectángulo de color beige decorado con una cinta naranja haciendo un perfecto moño.

—Tu invitación —le dijo él—. Irás, ¿verdad?

Los ojos azules de la heroína se posaron en aquella invitación que tenía grabado su nombre con letras doradas y brillaba. No supo que decir porque el aire se había escapado de su boca junto con las palabras.

—Tú… ¿estás seguro de esto? —le preguntó para mirarlo fijamente—. Chat Noir, ¿estás seguro de que… te quieres casar?

—¿Y por qué no querría hacerlo? —le preguntó con un poco de molestia.

Dentro de la cabeza del rubio demasiados pensamientos le estaban atacando. Sabía que entregarle aquella invitación a Ladybug ocasionaría un momento incómodo y de disturbio que le dejaría un mal sabor de boca como para no conciliar el sueño. Era por eso que con anticipación invitó a su amiga Marinette a verse el día de mañana, porque sabía que ella le haría sentir mejor.

—No me refiero a eso, Chat, lo sabes, si no que…

—Si no que déjame ser feliz, Ladybug. Si no puedo serlo contigo entonces lo seré con alguien más, así pasa en la vida —dijo extendiendo su barra cuando se ponía de pie y observaba la oscuridad atacar las calles tranquilas—. Espero que asistas, al menos en memoria de nuestra amistad.

Y con eso, el gato se despidió para saltar e irse entre los tejados, dejando a una muy triste y lamentada azabache.

Mordió sus labios mientras debatía y apretaba aquél papel entre sus dedos para seguirle detrás. Juraría que el corazón le saldría de su boca cuando podía acercarse más a él. Lo miró destransformarse en un callejón y después caminar para entrar a aquél departamento que recordaba. Miró la manera de subir por las escaleras que estaban a un costado del edificio y abrió su ventana encontrando al rubio quitándose su camisa para acostarse a dormir.

Detuvo su acción al mirar a la de motas entrar tan de repente en su modesto hogar, atacando sus labios con un beso que si pudiera ser expresado con palabras serían pocas pero dirían mucho. Sus delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello y las manos de él se posaban en su cintura. Cuántas noches no soñó con tenerla así, cuántas veces no buscó robarle un suspiro a sus labios, y cuando al fin lo tenía era de una manera incorrecta y algo en su interior le decía que debía pararla pero no podía, porque la amaba. La amaba para no tener ganas de amar a alguien más, la deseaba lo suficiente para esperarla miles de años incluso cuando ella le golpeara con su mirada fría. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En serio, realmente, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

La tomó por los hombros y la separó de él mirándola agitado y confundido. ¿Podría estar jugando con sus sentimientos? O es que ahora que conocía su verdadera identidad, y siendo el famoso Adrien Agreste, un repentino amor se había despertado en ella.

Pensaba tanto, y ningún pensamiento era el correcto.

Le pidió que se fuera, le pidió que se fuera y no insistiera, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

A pesar de que el chico de los ojos esmeraldas quedó al pie de su cama aturdido mientras acariciaba sus labios, una muy feliz azabache corría entre los tejados y saltaba ansiosa en dirección a su hogar. Y es que una pequeña chispa de esperanza y amor se había despertado en ella, ese tonto y atrevido gato era de ella, y no iba a perderlo de una manera tan cobarde. Así que cuando pisó el suelo de su habitación, tomó su teléfono enviándole un mensaje a su mayor confidente. "Muy bien, lo haremos" le texteó ella. "Me opondré".

—Pues yo pensaba ponerme este —decía Marinette mostrando un vestido de color morado halter, que era plisado cruzado en el talle, con vuelo y no le llegaba a la rodilla.

—Es lindo —le respondió Alya—. Pero necesitas algo más que "lindo", amiga. Hablamos de que interrumpirás la boda de Adrien Agreste, serás recordada. ¡Tienes que verte sensacional!

Marinette seguía pensando que era una idea loca, y que tenía al menos el ochenta por ciento de fracasar. Pero el sabor de aquél beso en sus labios le hacía soñar, y levantaba sus pies del suelo para dar una danza en el aire.

Lo ama, y ni un solo pelo de ella podía negarlo.

—¡Ese! —dijo Alya señalando el sketchbook de Marinette—. ¡Ese es el vestido correcto!

El rubio soltó una carcajada que derritió el alma de Marinette. Siempre que reía de esa manera cerraba sus ojos y sus pómulos se marcaban al sonreír causando un leve sonrojo, pero nada de eso se comparaba con la melodiosa risa que salía de sus labios. Agradecía tanto que Adrien cerrara los ojos al reír porque de otra manera notaría la baba que se le podía salir cuando le miraba.

Un rubor se hizo presente en la franco-china cuando Adrien le miró y ella jugaba con aquél bísquet en su plato, sonriendo y agachando la mirada.

—Eres el remedio para todos mis males, Marinette —le confesó él mostrando sus perfectos dientes al sonreír—. Gracias.

Se miraron un par de segundos para luego desviar sus miradas. Ese pequeño corto circuito que se daba entre ellos y les hacía temblar sus manos. Marinette siempre se había visto perdida en los ojos de Adrien, pero ahora que miraba a Chat Noir en ellos también algo había cambiado en sus sentimientos, sin embargo, Adrien se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia los ojos de Marinette pero cuando se concentraba en ellos el estómago se le revolvía y le hacía sentir nostálgico. Como si esa mirada la hubiera visto antes y le hubiera lastimado; pensaba que era algo tonto porque él conocía a Marinette, y no es el tipo de persona que hiere a otras. O al menos a él, quería presumir.

—Oye Adrien…

"Tal vez Ladybug no pueda hablar con él, pero Marinette sí" se dijo ella misma. Adrien le iba a contestar cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Lo siento Marinette, pero es importante que responda —le dijo él poniéndose de pie. Ella asintió y lo miró retirarse un par de metros para contestar aquella llamada.

No tardó mucho para que él regresara y expresara que lo sentía pues tenía que retirarse. Una junta importante de trabajo, al parecer. Le dejó el dinero de la cuenta y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente para tomar su saco y retirarse.

Aquella mujer sólo suspiró y jugó con sus dedos mientras reflexionaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿sería lo correcto? Lila, después de todo, era una mujer bella, inteligente y que con sólo observar aquella mirada que le daba a Adrien demostraba lo mucho que le quería. Tal vez no era lo correcto jugar así. No cuando después de tanto tiempo Adrien luchó por ella de alguna manera.

Dejó sus manos en su cabello suelto para alborotarlo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quién o qué debía seguir? Si era cierto, Adrien nunca le miró más que su amiga, incluso cuando ella le conocía más que la palma de su mano. De alguna manera ambos han sido tontos, pero ¿quién seguirá siéndolo?

Después de aquél desayuno, Adrien y Marinette no cruzaron miradas, como Ladybug y Chat Noir no cruzaron palabras. Todas las noches de aquella semana ella le visitaba en su departamento pero él no se acercaba a la ventana, e incluso una noche desató las cortinas.

"Por favor, Ladybug. No compliques más las cosas" pensó Adrien.

No, ella no es esa clase de chica que interrumpiría una boda. Pero él no es la clase de chico que deba casarse con la persona incorrecta.

Camina desesperada de un lado para el otro. Su mejor amiga la observa con nerviosismo pues ambas esperaban a la novia con su mejor amiga. Sale una chica rubia de la habitación y detrás de ella la susodicha, camina como si fuera una modelo y estuviera en una pasarela, aunque aquél vestido parece más como un pastel.

Impacientes llegan al fin a la cátedra, y la halagan con aquel vestido mientras que por un momento ella se esconde detrás de unos floreros. No, ella no quisiera verse en esa situación, y se siente perdida en aquél día de en sueño.

"Vamos, Adrien. Sólo no des ningún voto, y podremos huir"

Era una suerte que hubiera sido invitada, y sabía que fue más por amabilidad que por gusto. Los murmullos se escuchan y la mira caminar hacia el altar. El muchacho rubio se ajustaba seguido el moño, que por cierto era naranja y cabía mencionar que a él no le gustaba. Pero qué más daba.

"Le queda mejor el verde", se dijo Marinette mientras camina delante de la de blanco y por un momento quiso extender su mano a Adrien, recordando aquellos viejos sueños de la preparatoria, pero tenía que contenerse.

Se posiciona a un lado de Alya, que estaba al lado de Chloé. Y la ceremonia comienza.

Había alrededor de trescientos invitados en aquél lugar, y era poco en realidad, dado a ambas celebridades que Adrien y Lila representaban. Al parecer habían querido "limitarse" e invitar sólo a los más "cercanos". Las flores que decoraban la cátedra era aves del paraíso y lilis en tonos cálidos en su mayoría, otra cosa que la azabache desaprobaba, pero bueno, no era su boda así que no tenía qué reprochar.

La gente vestía de colores pastel como rosa, azul cielo, beige, todos menos blanco, por respeto a la novia. Marinette había convencido a Lila de que el vestido de las damas no fuera naranja, punto que le apoyo la rubia exasperada de Chloé pues ella detestaba ese color. A regañadientes la italiana accedió y optaron por un tono melón pastel o rosa de la misma gama.

Jugaba con los holanes de su vestido. Alzaba la mirada de vez en cuando y observaba a Adrien girar discretamente la mirada a diferentes lados, como si buscara algo, pero en realidad… la buscaba a ella.

"Aquí estoy, Adrien", decía Marinette en su mente suspirando.

Sintió un codazo y observó que era su amiga, intentando tranquilizarla. "Contigo en todas", se habían prometido ambas. Asintieron y prosiguieron a escuchar el sermón del padre. ¿Cuánto más se tardaría?

Una mano la sacudió a los lados mientras le susurraba discretamente —Ahora Marinette, es el momento. ¡Ahora!

Escuchó al padre decir " _Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre_ ". _Traga saliva y camina temblorosa hacia el altar alzando las manos. Todos le miran sorprendidas mientras alzaba las manos y las sacudía._

— _¡Yo, yo me opongo! —gritaba._

 _Y todos de aquél lugar le miraban a ella, pero ella le miraba a él. Y abría la boca para hablar cuando…_

—Marinette, Marinette —susurraba Alya dándole un pequeño codazo.

La azabache despertó de aquella imaginación mirando al frente, observando que la ceremonia continuaba en perfecta paz. Suspiró con pesadez pues hacía unos momentos ella se quedaba sin aire. Intentó actuar normal y miró a su compañera a lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Ya casi termina el padre, ponte atenta, mujer —le gruñó la otra.

Chloé sólo las miraba de reojo. ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento en cuánto a ellas? ¿Es que acaso querían sabotear la boda de sus mejores amigos?

Pero un ataque de nervios invadió a la azabache, y la llevaron a escabullirse por el costado de aquél lugar corriendo hacia la salida. Por un segundo todos la miraron huir, e incluso Adrien en un impulso quiso detenerla, pero Lila le tomó de la muñeca.

—Adrien… es nuestra boda —le dijo ella confundida por su futura acción.

El rubio pareció pensarlo y asintió acomodándose el saco para luego volver a su posición original, preguntándose qué había pasado con ella. Alya también quiso detenerla pero tenía rato que sentía la mirada de Chloé sobre ellas y era mejor que no alzara sospechas.

"Ojalá puedas arreglártelas, amiga" se decía la morena suspirando mientras miraba la entrada de aquél enorme lugar, del que salió huyendo su amiga. Se mordía los labios al sentir el tiempo pasar y escuchar al padre estar a punto de culminar. Ella aún no regresaba y se preguntaba si es que se había arrepentido, si es que había huido y en este momento se encontraba camino a casa, con los pies descalzos caminando hacia casa. Incluso escuchaba una canción triste de fondo para aquella escena.

Lila y Adrien se pusieron frente a frente para escuchar los votos de cada uno.

—Prometo, Lila Rossi, cuidarte, protegerte, darte todo lo necesario para que vivas plena y feliz, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Un gesto de disgusto se hizo notorio en la italiana. ¿En serio sería aquél el voto de Adrien? ¿Qué le ocurría que estaba tan tenso? ¿A caso tenía que ver con Marinette? Cuando observó que él desviaba la mirada, le tomó ella delicadamente la mejilla para comenzar a decirle sus votos, que por cierto, venían muy del corazón.

—Prometo, yo, Lila Rossi, amarte y cuidarte, Adrien Agreste. Prometo ser una buena mujer para ti, ser el apoyo que necesita, tu ánimo, tu bálsamo. Hacerte reír cuando más lo necesites, salvarte de ser necesario y dejar que me salves también —comentaba guiñando ligeramente el ojo a lo cual el rubio se incomodó.

En uno de esos versos el moreno hizo contacto con su chica y le preguntó en un gesto a dónde es que se había ido Marinette hacia varios minutos, a lo cual ella negó dando a entender que no sabía. El moreno era el único aparte de ellas que conocía aquél plan, y aunque se le hacía egoísta al principio, puesto que se trataba de la felicidad de su amigo, al verlo hoy en la mañana ya no estaba muy seguro sí de verdad Adrien quería esto.

Aquellos anillos dorados quedaron atorados en los dedos anulares de los jóvenes y se giraron para ver al padre.

—De ser así, y para concluir esta ceremonia religiosa mis amados hermanos, quiero preguntar, si hay alguien en desacuerdo en la unión de estas dos personas, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Un silencio inundó el lugar.

Esperaron un par de segundos más. Al ver que ninguno amonestaba, el padre sonrió y prosiguió.

—¡Un minuto! —gritó alguien entrando como un hombre araña al lugar, atorándose en las gárgolas interiores de la cátedra y dejándose caer atrás de la pareja que casaban—. Yo me opongo.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, algunos incluso se pusieron de pie para tomar fotografías o grabar. La italiana miraba sorprendida y de nuevo furiosa a aquella mujer que intentaba sabotear, otra vez, su encuentro con Adrien.

—¿Ladybug? —le preguntó ella molesta, y luego miró al chico rubio esperando una explicación. ¿A caso ella conocía su identidad? ¿Lila ya no era la única que lo sabía?

Adrien miraba perplejo a la heroína. Sentía la adrenalina, y como sus manos sudaban. Había venido, pero no sólo eso, impidió su casamiento.

—Adrien, tenemos que hablar —le pidió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero Adrien no podía reaccionar.

Sentía tanto coraje, enojo, pasión. Quería besarla pero marcharse de ahí en un momento. ¿De qué quería hablar ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Le tomaba por juguete? Pero es que Marinette no podía dejar que la abofetearan solamente, porque mientras él amaba su lado perfecto, su lado imperfecto le seguía a donde fuera, pero siempre fue invisible a sus ojos.

—Por favor, Adrien —le volvió a suplicar.

La morena intentaba tranquilizarse. Un montón de teorías cruzaban por su mente. ¿Es que Adrien era Chat Noir? ¿O es que Marinette era Ladybug? ¡Qué coincidencia que ella haya impedido la boda! O mejor aún… ¿Es que ellos eran los famosos héroes? "¡¿Qué carajos sucede?!" se preguntaba en su interior.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —le dijo Adrien con dolor buscando romper el contacto con aquella mirada, pero no podía. Esos ojos azules le daban tristeza pero una inmensa paz. ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraídos a ellos?

—Adrien, te amo —le dijo ella mirándolo.

La gente estaba alborotada, grababa, tomaba fotos con el flash incluso cuando los de seguridad intentaban controlar la situación.

—Adrien —gruñó Lila volteando a verla. El padre se quedó como espectador pues en realidad, no se había imaginado tal situación, aparte de que la joven Rossi se miraba muy alterada. Era mejor que se tranquilizara un poco ella sola.

Sin embargo, el de los orbes verdes no supo qué contestar a eso.

Su boca de movía pero no emanaba sonidos, a pesar de que su corazón gritaba un "¡Yo también!", pero le había lastimado tanto, que se le hacía injusto dejar a la pequeña y frágil Lila de esa manera en el altar, sobre todo cuando ella había tenido la paciencia para entenderlo, cuidarlo, quererlo.

—Ladybug…. —musitó él bajando la mirada—. No, no ahora…

Marinette mordió sus labios mientras una lágrima se escapaba sobre aquel disfraz. El instinto del gato lo hizo preocuparse y negar. "My lady", pensó y quiso acercarse a ella para consolarla pero sus pies no podían moverse.

—No te preocupes, Adrien… —le dijo ella negando mientras miraba el piso alfombrado—. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, está bien… pero sí podrás hacerlo con mi yo civil. Tikki, fuera motas.

* * *

 **Acepto**

PARTE II

" _Recuerdo… recuerdo un San Valentín. Recuerdo cada instante de ese día en el que pensaba en ti y la intensidad de los latidos de mi corazón cuando expresaba un te amo de mis labios para ti. Distraes mi mente. Es como si pudieras hacer de mí lo que quisieras. Recuerdo haber pensado que el amor es lo único valioso en la vida, y que lo único que necesitaba era que nuestros corazones estuvieran juntos para siempre._

 _Gasté varias hojas intentado expresar mis sentimientos por ti, pero jamás fue suficiente. No existen las palabras para decirte lo grande de mi amor, y si lo existieran… serían sólo una parte._

 _Robaste los suspiros más sinceros, me hiciste sentir que vivía por una gran razón._

 _Me buscaste y yo te tomé de la cintura. Ha sido lo más cerca que he estado de decirte lo mucho que_ _ **me**_ _ **encantas**_ _, pero entonces todo se volvió negro. Recuerdo haberlo intentado al año siguiente, por no decir que lo intenté todos los días, pero las cosas lo único que hicieron fueron complicarse, y cada vez era más difícil expresarte abiertamente mi amor._

 _» Dime qué he hecho mal, Ladybug «pensé, porque no quiero decir que amarte ha sido mi único error"._

—No te preocupes, Adrien… —le dijo ella negando mientras miraba el piso alfombrado—. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, está bien… pero sí podrás hacerlo con mi yo civil. Tikki, fuera motas.

Adrien entró en pánico. Miraba aquellos destellos rosas desde los pies de la chica azabache. Miró hacia al frente observando a la gente expectante que estaba más que lista para saber quién era Ladybug pero no lo permitiría. No iba a lastimarla de esa manera. Se quitó el sacó en cuestión de segundos y se abalanzó sobre ella cubriéndola con este. Cayeron juntos al suelo.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó ella al mover sus brazos intentando quitarse la prenda.

Marinette se encontraba confundida y algo estresada, se había pasado horas peinándose frente al espejo como para que ahora quedara despeinada por el saco de Adrien. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada, la tomó como pudo entre sus brazos y salieron corriendo de la cátedra.

Un quejido de disgusto se escuchó en el lugar. Más de la mitad quería saber quién era Ladybug. Hubo otro suspiro de suspenso pues la misma Lila Rossi quedó plantada en el altar. Para nada que la estaba pasando bien, en realidad, sentía mucho dolor y rabia. Lo demostraba al hacer puño su mano con la tela de aquél vestido que portaba.

Los invitados se miraron entre sí, ¿ahora qué pasaría?

Pero mientras ellos sacaban sus propias conclusiones Adrien siguió corriendo con ella en brazos. Se aseguró de ir lo más rápido y lejos posible para esconderse en un callejón. Jadeando la dejó cuidadosamente en el piso aún sin quitarle aquél saco.

—Por favor, transfórmate —le pidió él.

—¿Transformarme? —preguntó Marinette. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido demasiado imprudente al llegar así y casi revelar su identidad frente a mucha gente, cuando en realidad sólo debía hacerlo con él. Pero aun así se preguntaba, ¿qué no él quería saber quién era? ¿por qué impedirlo? —¿Qué no querías conocerme?

—¡Sí, claro que quiero! —le respondió él intentando recobrar el aire— pero no de esta manera. Ladybug, por favor…

Pareció pensarlo, pero un destello rosa se hizo presente y bajo aquella prenda negra se observaba el traje rojo moteado. Se quitó el saco de encima y miró al rubio. Tenía los cabellos alborotados y sudaba de la frente muy poco. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse mientras mordía su labio para al fin animarse a confesar lo que sentía por él.

—Pero ¿qué estabas pensando? —le reclamó él llevando sus manos a su cabello, jalándolo un poco.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó titubeante Ladybug.

Él sólo la miró perplejo y gruñó después comenzando a caminar por el callejón en círculos. Estaba confundido. Pero su confusión se acompañaba de enojo, frustración, unas terribles ganas de abrazarla, pero separarla de él.

—¿Me crees un juguete? —le preguntó él sin verla— Tantos años dedicados a ti, y en ninguno de ellos te interesaste. Te invito a mi corazón una vez más, pero no es hasta que descubres quién soy que me buscas, que… eres capaz de interrumpir mi boda. ¿Tan egoísta eres?

La moteada sólo parpadeó varias veces seguidas. No se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Disculpa? —le preguntó ella negando — ¿Egoísta yo?

Poco a poco reaccionaba, podía sentir su sangre hervir dentro de sus venas y correrle a gran velocidad.

—¡Pero si tú eres el encaprichado número uno! —le gritó.

—¿Encaprichado? ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas, Ladybug? ¿Das mi amor por capricho? ¿Eso es sólo lo que representa para ti? —se quejó.

—¡Sí, es un estúpido capricho, Adrien Agreste!

—¡Entonces no sé que hacías en mi boda! —le dijo en el mismo tono.

Jamás habían discutido de esa manera. Sí habían tenido diferencias, cómo cualquier persona la tiene con otras. Pero jamás subieron de tono, ni buscaban lastimarse el uno al otro. Esto era diferente para ambos y aunque estuvieran tragando cólera sus piernas temblaban y las manos les sudaban.

—¡Intentaba salvarte de una locura! ¡Intentaba decirte que te amo!

Guardaron silencio. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos y conteniendo la respiración junto con la postura. Ladybug de tener una mirada penetrante la doblegó reflejando tristeza, desviando su mirada para ocultar el reflejo de las lágrimas que querían hacerse presentes.

—Tú no me amas… —le susurró Adrien negando despacio. Era algo imposible de creer para él.

—Sí, te amo Adrien, me creerías si tan sólo me escucharas —respondió ella al dar un paso atrás.

Apretó sus labios y los humedeció después. Empezaba a creer que todo esto había sido una mala idea. Lo fue desde un inicio. Debió suponerlo. ¡Nadie interrumpe una boda hoy en día! Ni siquiera por amor verdadero, ¿por qué ella debía de arriesgarse? Lo único que había obtenido por el momento era un trago amargo por aquel enfrentamiento, y ni siquiera la mirada confundida de Adrien podía hacerla sentir mejor.

El rubio sólo alborotó más su cabello. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a resolver esto?

—Pensaba que… —prosiguió Ladybug al ver que él no pensaba hablar— si te revelaba quien era, podías entender mis sentimientos por ti.

Él alzó su mirada. Si bien, cuando escuchó su voz al estar destransformada una loca y vaga idea cruzó por su mente, pero no era algo que él pudiera dar por hecho, aparte de que a estas alturas del camino le daba miedo preguntar.

—Jamás habías querido revelarme tu identidad —le respondió él sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Así que ahí vamos una vez más.

Sus piernas aún temblaban, pero sus ojos reflejaban sus deseos más íntimos. Querían conocerse. Querían tratar con aquél reflejo que ellos observaban en un charco de agua, pero ¿cómo hacerlo luego de haberse ensuciado con lodo? ¿Cómo ahora que él se estaba casando?

—Lo sé, pero ahora que lo pienso es demasiado gracioso —comentó ella alzando un poco los hombros y ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía nerviosa, y los labios de Adrien la hacían desconcentrarse. Él sólo dio un paso al frente, quería saber, ¿qué más pensaba ella de él? ¿qué era lo que sentía?

Si bien las cosas no se habían dado de la mejor manera, pero saber que había sido como un tornado en su corazón le hacía emocionarse, después de todo, podía ser que ella sí gustara de él. ¿Adrien, Chat? ¿Acaso importa? Sólo quería tenerla… aunque ya no sabía cómo. Y dudaba de que fuera posible.

¿Por qué la vida es así?

Ante el acercamiento del chico, ella comenzó a tartamudear. El semblante serio que traía había sido esfumado para esbozarse una sonrisa traviesa en aquél cuyos ojos parecían resplandecer en las sombras. Relamió sus labios, estaba perdiendo el hilo de las palabras que decía.

Adrien ya había tomado una decisión e iba a doler.

La espalda de Ladybug se puso fría al chocar con la pared, y miró cómo él la acorralaba observándola detenidamente. Se rindió ante sus ideas y palabras mal usadas para mirarle. Juraría que podía escuchar su corazón, pero él parecía escanearla con su mirada. Se sentía intimidada, pero por alguna razón eso le gustaba.

El rubio miró aquél cabello negro ondulado y jugó con este con una sonrisita. Miró luego sus ojos zarcos y acercó su rostro al de ella depositando un beso tan suave en su mejilla, llegando a rozar la punta de su nariz con la de ella sólo para hacerla suspirar y estremecer en su agarre. Sí, le gustaba demasiado.

La caricia que le ofreció a su mejilla fue más como si el viento la hubiera acariciado. Permaneció con sus ojos puestos en los de ella que se ocultaban en aquellos cabellos rebeldes de su flequillo y en aquel antifaz rojo que aún no creía descifrar.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó ella.

Pero él sólo se echó para atrás.

Solamente mantuvo su vista fija en él y en sus pies que daban pasos hacia atrás. Pero él no dijo nada, solamente dejó que su rostro se ocultara en las sombras y salió corriendo hacia la calle.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Sólo huyó? ¿Sin más?

Aterrada, frotó sus brazos mientras sentía algo frío recorrer sus mejillas. Las lágrimas se adueñaban de su rostro y sus piernas flaqueaban al intentar dar el paso. ¿La había dejado? ¿Por qué no iba detrás de él? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se despidió?

Se sintió mal. Se sintió muy mal. Y sin pensarlo dos veces arrodilló sus piernas en el piso dejando que su transformación pasara, escondiendo sus rojos ojos en las palmas de sus manos mientras lloraba.

—Marinette… —alcanzó a escuchar de una dulce voz, pero no quería saber nada.

Creía que había recibido lo que merecía. El juego de un dulce beso que dejaba una grande cicatriz. Se negó a sí misma y decidió que era tiempo de regresar a casa, al final de cuentas, no se sentía de ánimo para ser partícipe de aquella boda. Caminaba hacia al frente cuando varias camionetas llamaron su atención, eran de cadenas de televisión. Por un momento lo pensó normal pues el joven más codiciado de París se estaba casando, pero se detuvo al escuchar fuertes murmullos de la gente, invitados de la boda caminando con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

—¡La chica está loca! —decía uno de ellos al caminar de prisa.

—¿En dónde quedó Ladybug? ¡Ojalá salve al pobre Agreste!

Su piel palideció, sintió sus piernas temblar. Miró hacia la cátedra y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Corrió a transformarse de nuevo, decidiendo no perder más tiempo. Miró a los camarógrafos en la puerta que estaba cerrada, intentaban abrirla mientras gritaban.

—¡Ladybug, por aquí! —escuchó la azabache y se volteó ante la conocida voz.

Se acercó a la morena con paso veloz esperando el informe de la situación.

—Ladybug qué bueno que llegas, ¡debes salvar a nuestro amigo Adrien! —explicó Alya alterada, mientras Nino la tomaba del brazo, como si la estuviera reteniendo— ¡Esa tipa está loca! ¡Está loca! Pero ten cuidado, Ladybug. Ella te está esperando.

Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle más pues ella le tomó de los hombros y la llevó de nuevo hasta la cátedra, ¡al menos le contara el chisme completo! Suspiró y miró a toda la gente pidiendo que se retirara —¡Por favor! —pidió—. Puede ser peligroso, manténgase a salvo.

Hacía mucho que no tenía un show como este, y creía que había perdido la práctica. Se preparaba para patear la puerta cuando recordó "ella te está esperando", negó con la cabeza y miró algún otro acceso del lugar. Uno en el que ella pudiera entrar con facilidad y en silencio. Para su sorpresa no había ninguno. Tomó aire para suspirar y se atrevió a entrar con gran fuerza, abriendo la cátedra y dando una marometa por la alfombra blanca. Se puso en guardia y miró al frente encontrándose con el lugar vacío. Comenzó a caminar en el pasillo a la defensiva mientras giraba su yoyo para crearse un escudo.

Se detuvo al escuchar su risa acompañada de unos jadeos.

—¡Sal de tu escondite, Lila! —gruñó Ladybug, pero lo único que recibió fue un bulto caer del techo de la cátedra. Reaccionó rápidamente al mirar que era Adrien y entre las mismas gárgolas creo una especie de red con la cuerda de su yoyo evitando su caída completa—. ¿Estás loca? —gritó al subirse a bajar a Adrien quién estaba amarrado de las manos y tenía cinta en la boca. Él sólo la miraba con temor y negando, mientras ella le retiraba la cinta de la boca.

—¡Ladybug, no! —gritó Adrien.

Recibió un gran impacto en su cabeza, haciéndola perder consciencia de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ni si quiera lo imaginaron, jamás cruzó por sus cabezas. ¿Saben lo mucho que repercute una palabra en la vida de una persona? Lila era un claro testimonio, para ella jamás moriría Ladybug como sus sentimientos aquel día que irrumpió su "cita" en el parque con Adrien, y era meramente culpa de la moteada por pasearse por ahí en la noche en la habitación de su prometido.

Sí, así es. La había visto.

Ese día había gastado todo su tiempo en Adrien para darle una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fue ella que cuando se dirigía al departamento del rubio la miró entrar por la ventana. Lo más triste fue notar el cambio de actitud de Adrien al día siguiente: distante, forzosamente atento y con una sonrisa poco genuina en el rostro. No, no fue culpa de Lila. Fue culpa de _Ladybug_. Y si se atrevía a interrumpir la boda, entonces ella estaría lista para eso.

Al cabo de un rato la azabache recobró la consciencia. Ladeó su cabeza a los lados sintiendo frío en los hombros. Se sorprendió al mirar que aún tenía su traje, lo que significaba que sus miraculous estaban intactos. Así era, a Lila no le interesaban los tontos pendientes, ella quería más que eso.

—¡Qué bueno que despiertas! —dijo la italiana sonriendo ampliamente sarcástica—. No quería comenzar el show sin ti -canturreó.

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero miró sus pies atados, Adrien la observaba de frente, estaba amarrado en una columna. El brillo en sus ojos parecía haberse esfumado mientras que una línea roja cruzaba su mejilla izquierda.

—Haz perdido la cabeza… —murmuró la azabache alzando su vista a la castaña quien se había cambiado de ropa. Lucía más cómoda con aquel atuendo blanco ajustado y de saco. Conservando su elegante peinado.

—No Ladybug, tú no sabes lo que es perder la cabeza —le dijo ella acercándose hasta su rostro—. Porque es fácil para ti conseguir todo lo que quieres, ¿no es así? Te paseas por París manejando a todos con tu dulce carita haciendo posesión de lo que no es tuyo.

—¿De qué hablas? —ladeó la cabeza la moteada—. ¡Claro que no es así!

—¡No respetas nada! ¡Ni si quiera a ti misma! —le reprochó tomándola del rostro, apretando un poco sus cachetes con aquellas largas uñas que poseía—. O dime qué hiciste la noche en la que visitaste a Adrien si es que me equivoco…

La heroína desvió la mirada al rubio, quién la miró un par de segundos para luego mirar a otro lado.

—Tengo un anillo, Ladybug —decía Lila mientras sus ojos se enrojecían cada vez más— un anillo que me dio el hombre que estás viendo, no puedes simplemente venir y robártelo, ¿comprendes? No esta vez, ¡ya no soy tan ingenua!

Los chicos no pudieron evitar mirarse y tragar algo de saliva. Había algo que desconocían de aquella mujer que les tenía sin salida. Algo en su mirada como si se hubiera enfriado…como si hubieran roto lo último que tenía.

—Mira lo que me has hecho hacer, Ladybug —comentó Lila al hincarse frente a ella—. Pero si yo no tengo a Adrien, entonces ninguna de nosotras lo tendrá.

—Lila, podemos arreglar esto —decía la moteada al mirar acercarse, mientras sus manos en la parte de atrás buscaban liberarse del fuerte nudo—. Podemos hablarlo, no ha pasado nada entre Adrien y yo.

—¡Y yo soy la mentirosa! —dijo ella al tomarla de los hombros—. Dime Adrien, ¡dilo! —expresó la morena—. Dime que me amas… —murmuró mirando el techo por un par de segundos para luego girarse y mirar al rubio que levantaba su vista hacia ella, quedándose mudo.

Solamente pasaron unos incómodos cinco segundos, pero a pesar de que todos guardaban silencio pudo escucharse el latido de cada uno de ellos con fuerza.

Lila apretó los hombros de Ladybug con fuerza para estampar su espalda con el concreto de atrás, cambiaría de planes. Ahora no sólo era ella, era él también. La hizo caer de sentón de nuevo en donde estaba y se dirigió a tomar a Adrien. Estaba tan dolida y quebrada, que creía que no le caería mal ver el final a lado de la persona que más amaba, y que, por cierto, quién la había traicionado.

—¿Qué haces, Lila? —preguntó Adrien asustado al sentir como lo levantaba y lo jaloneaba con ella.

Se detuvo al filo del techo de la cátedra y miró abajo. Todas esas luces… aquellos flashashos, ella sólo quería un felices para siempre. Tambaleó y Adrien sólo se hizo para atrás para que su peso no le ganara.

Lila frotaba su frente y negaba con la cabeza, todo lo que se había prometido no ser para Adrien lo estaba siendo justo ahora.

—Sólo concéntrate, Lila —se murmuraba ella.

Para ese entonces Ladybug se quitaba las sogas de los pies y en una ágil vuelta se ponía de pie.

—Aléjate de Adrien, Lila —ordenó ella.

Pero dentro de la cabeza de la italiana algo más sucedía. Estaba confundida, le dolía demasiado. ¿Realmente valdría la pena? Todo esto… ¿la haría que Adrien la amara? ¿Cómo saber si no tiene su desprecio ahora? Cómo… ¿cómo lograr lo imposible?

Tal vez la vida lo único que intentaba decirle todo este tiempo es que en realidad Adrien nunca ha sido para ella, pero encaprichada con lo que creía que sería mejor para ambos llegó a tal extremo.

Cómo privar a alguien de su derecho a amar, y peor aún, cómo obligarlo a hacerlo. Dentro de todo lo que ella hacía, Adrien era su héroe, y se merecía lo mejor. Se detuvo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, odiaba ser tan débil.

—Lila, no llores…. —musitó Adrien quien desviaba la mirada. Detestaba la idea de creer que era su culpa.

—Perdóname, Adrien…

Pero justo antes de acercar sus pies resbalaron en la inclinación del techo. Lila quiso alcanzarle, pero le fue imposible. Sólo giró su mirada a Ladybug quién rozándose las muñecas rompía las sogas y se lanzaba detrás de Adrien, lanzando su yoyo para enredarlo en la gárgola de la cúpula y poniéndose en posición vertical para alcanzar mayor velocidad.

Estiró sus brazos a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, lo sostuvo así al hacer una pendiente para reducir la velocidad y acercarse al piso, cayendo juntos y rodando por el pavimento. Rápidamente Ladybug se sentó y desamarró a Adrien para golpetear un poco sus mejillas.

—Adrien, Adrien despierta por favor —le decía al verlo de tal manera—. Estamos a salvo, por favor, ¿qué tienes? —chillaba preocupada.

Él abrió uno de sus ojos observándola y sonrió burlón para sí mismo.

—¿Te he dicho que mi amor por ti es tan extremo como caer desde las alturas? —comentó para soltar una pequeña risita.

Ladybug le miró furiosa y lo dejó caer de nuevo al piso cruzándose de brazos.

—Tonto gato. —murmuró—. Me asustas.

Adrien se puso de pie mientras los oficiales se acercaban y revisaban el perímetro en busca de Lila, tal parecía que se había escabullido, de todas formas, Adrien no pensaba levantar cargos, o al menos de eso se encargaría, pues de alguna manera sabía que él había provocado todo esto, y además, ella era una buena persona.

—Me siento muy mal… —comentó Ladybug al mirar la cátedra—. Siento que… no debí de haber hecho todo esto, estabas muy bien con tu vida. Lo único que hice es… arruinar las cosas como siempre.

Adrien permaneció mirándola en todo momento que hablaba. Negó suavemente con la cabeza buscando acercarse a ella, teniendo temor de ser rechazado otra vez.

—Claro que no, Ladybug —respondió él—. Me salvaste, nos salvaste a Lila y a mí de hacer una locura… yo… creí que la amaba, pero creo que sólo la aprecio. Ciertamente nos llevamos muy bien, pero… no lo suficiente como para formar una vida juntos, tú sabes cómo es esto… —dijo al soltar un suspiro—. Querer no es suficiente.

La azabache le miró de reojo y arqueó la ceja.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó— ¿Entonces qué más se necesita?

Adrien le miró confundido y luego miró hacia al frente observando las luces rojas y azules reflejarse en la estructura.

—Se necesita… realmente complementarse con esa persona. Quiero decir… —intentó explicar— tú puedes querer mucho a alguien, pero esa persona no puede ser lo que necesitas. Mi madre siempre decía que existe una persona para nosotros en el mundo, una persona que, nos complementa y nos ayuda a vivir mejor.

Ladybug se evitó el suspiro de amor para sólo jugar con su mano enguatada sobre su pierna. Jamás había estado tan consciente de la presencia de Adrien y ya no importaba incluso si era como Chat Noir.

—Ladybug… —murmuró Adrien, guardando un período de silencio—. ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?

Ella soltó una risita al alzar sus hombros, apretaba sus manos en puños soltando un largo suspiro para posarse en frente de él.

—Te diré cómo llegué hasta aquí, porque ha sido una locura desde lo que pensé, ¿tú crees que soy la clase de chica que interrumpiría una boda? Mejor aún, permitirte casarte con alguien de quién no estabas seguro de querer… no es así como lo imaginaba, yo, jamás lo pensé. Todos estos años me he pasado soñando cómo sería estar contigo, y cuando me dieron la noticia, cuando tú me das la noticia sólo quería volver el tiempo atrás, pero es algo imposible, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella—. Todos mis pensamientos, mis emociones, me traían aquí, a pararme en frente de ti y decirte: No digas que sí, vámonos ahora, hemos esperado tanto… y tienes tanto que escuchar. Sólo dame una oportunidad… otra de las muchas que me has dado. Me desperté desde temprano, me puse un lindo vestido sólo para alzar mis manos, pero terminé así, con los nervios hasta la punta del pie ocultando mi rubor bajo las máscaras. Quiero convencerte de intentarlo, pido porque no hayas dado tus votos… te amo, te he amado siempre. ¡Y soy una bruta por nunca haberme dado cuenta que eres tú!

Adrien soltó una profunda exhalación al desviar su rostro y secar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Se creía tonto por sentirse tan emocionado ante tales palabras. Pensaba que, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo y haya tenido que soportar centenares de rechazos, todo valía la pena, pues al final, nunca fue tarde, nunca pasó tanto tiempo, todo ha sido justo en el momento que debía ser simplemente porque estaba destinado a pasar.

¿Qué pudieron haberse evitado todo esto? Puede ser, pero es el costo que pagar por no decir lo que sentimos en el momento. Empieza desde algo tan simple como un "te quiero" o un "lo siento", un "sí" o un "no". Frases tan cortas pero que en nuestra vida toman caminos tan grandes.

Sintió una caricia por su rostro y tomó aquella mano enguantada para sonreírle con franqueza observando el azul mar de aquellos grandes ojos. Se sorprendió un momento al ver a Marinette y agachó la mirada mientras lo pensaba, se temía que ahora iba a tener que averiguarlo. Le tomó la mano y corrió con ella detrás de la cátedra.

—¡Hey! —dijo Ladybug al seguirle el paso—. ¿Qué haces?

—Huyo contigo, Ladybug —comentó él entre risas—. Porque no di mis votos y la puerta trasera de la cátedra está cerrada.

Ella río también bajando las escaleras con él para esconderse entre las penumbras del cielo nocturno de París. ¿En qué momento había pasado el día? No lo sabía, pero todo lo que importaba es que estaban juntos.

—Déjame verte… —le susurró Adrien al acercarse a ella chocando sus narices—. Déjame ver quién eres… por favor.

Ella se encogió un poco y desvió la mirada mientras lo pensaba, si era sincera con ella misma temía que, al saber quién era en realidad, su cariño cambiara, se… desanimara tal vez por lo que representaba.

—Hey… no pasará nada… —añadió el rubio negando con la cabeza—. Cuando supe que te amaba, sabía que amaba lo que tú eres en realidad, lo que hay dentro de ti… no a la máscara. Debes creerme…

La azabache mordió su labio.

—Es sólo que… —comentó ella sin mirarlo aún—. Tengo miedo de que te decepciones de lo que soy. No estás por saberlo, pero, actualmente es pura suerte que las cosas me salgan bien con el traje, no suelo ser inteligente o la más astuta del grupo. De hecho, soy un desastre incluso para hablar, me caigo en frente del chico que me gusta, o me ruborizo como tomate cuando le oigo reír… puedo ser tímida como muy imprudente. Soy terca, intensa, me lleno la mente de ideas fácilmente, también…

Adrien la interrumpió colocando su dedo sobre sus labios, negándole suavemente al abrazarla a él.

—Pregúntame por qué me gustas… —le pidió él.

—¿Por qué te gusto? —preguntó la moteada al mirarle con confusión.

—Porque eres hermosa —respondió sonriendo de lado e inclinado su rostro de la misma manera—. Porque eres alegre, simpática y talentosa… —prosiguió—. Siempre te preocupas por los demás, te ríes cuando te caes, apoyas incluso cuando la gente te ha lastimado. Tienes un corazón tan grande y la verdad es que quiero tenerlo sólo para mí… —admitió—. Luces…como esa persona que siempre gana al final, y yo quiero ganar contigo.

Para ese entonces Adrien la tenía contra la pared y se acercaba a sus labios lentamente cerrando sus ojos.

Le besó despacio dejándose sentir el calor de sus respiraciones y buscando detener el tiempo que les presionaba. Él le acariciaba las mejillas mientras que ella acariciaba sus manos. No había otro lugar en el que desearan estar, ni otra persona para compartirlo. Ella asintió para dar paso a su destransformación, haciendo que el rubio se cubriera con los brazos ante tales destellos.

Le miró sonriente y asintió al volverla abrazar aspirando su aroma para embriagarse con él. Marinette permaneció nerviosa con las mejillas sonrojadas al corresponder aquél abrazo. Aquel silencio del rubio le hacía dudar.

—Adrien… —murmuró— di algo por favor.

Él río para mirarle.

—Te amo.

Así que ella caminaba lentamente al frente. Sentía que se caería al sentir los tacones de su vestido hundirse aún con la alfombra en el pasto.

Evitaba mirarlo por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero en realidad él quería llorar. Habían pasado tres años hasta entonces, aunque trece en realidad para llegar al esperado momento. Él sonrió provocando la sonrisa de ella, aún recordaba sus converses naranjas y su camiseta favorita. Él recordaba los pasos torpes y miradas nerviosas, todo eso importaba ahora que estaban lado a lado entregando sus corazones, listos para decir que sí.

—Muy bien… y ahora… Adrien Agreste —decía el padre girándose a verlo— aceptas a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, como en la riqueza y pobreza…

—Para ser su maniquí, modelo de prueba, hacerla reír, despertarla con cosquillas, desearla, mimarla, cumplir sus caprichos, apoyarla en sus metas… en todo lo que ella me pida… yo ahí estaré—murmuró Adrien al mirarla y acariciar su mejilla.

Marinette sólo sintió como sus mejillas ardían y buscaba esconder su rostro en el hombro de él. El padre sólo sonrió divertido y enternecido ante tal declaración para asentir.

—¿El resto de tus días? —preguntó.

Adrien miró a Marinette divertido sintiendo un codazo por parte de ella, pues había adivinado su intención. Miró a los lados buscando que nadie estuviera a punto de asaltar el cometido y cuando comprobó que no era así, miró al padre para suspirar y reír.

—Acepto.

 **BONUS:**

Lila salió por la puerta trasera trabándola al final para que no pudieran seguirla. Había quebrado uno de los cristales para poder escapar, ahora más que nunca tenía que desaparecer si es que no quería pagar aquella reliquia.

—Me temo que se verá en la necesidad de tener que hacer otro —comentaba el oficial mirando al pelirrojo—. Nos pidieron una solución y pensamos en usted, ¿cree que pueda hacerlo?

—Bueno… —respondió él— jamás he trabajado con cristal, pero supongo que siempre es un buen día para aprender, ¿no es así? —respondió—. Déjemelo a mí, oficial Raincomprix.

—Muchas gracias, señor Kurtzberg —comentó el policía al estrechar su mano—. Es uno de los mejores artistas de todo París —le reconoció.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza y después tomó un par de fotografías para volver a su hogar, sería mejor que se pusiera a trabajar pronto. Caminó de regreso por la acera cuando alguien le chocó provocando que cayera al suelo.

Nervioso, miró a la castaña encima suyo. Su rostro se enrojeció pidiendo auxilio con la mirada. En cambio, ella le miraba de forma asesina.

—Más te vale que no vayas a decir algo o te aniquilo —le amenazó ella con el dedo para ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento… —titubeó él nervioso— ¿Estás bien?

Lila le observó fijamente.

Tragando saliva él hizo lo mismo y se sacudió las ropas. mirándola huir. Jamás creyó que se vería atraído de tal manera, no al menos por Lila Rossi, y ella jamás pensó que se miraría atascada con ese tomate lo que le quedaba de vida…

¿Lo ven?

Las palabras pueden romper a alguien en miles de pedazos, pero también pueden unirlos de nuevo. Creo que depende de cómo decidas usarlas, que espero que sean siempre para bien, porque no hay máquina del tiempo, no hay manera de regresar para decirlo.

Habrá tiempo para todo, tiempo de callar, tiempo de hablar. Tiempo de ir y de regresar, pero sí tú sabes lo que sientes, si sabes lo que quieres, entonces no debes callarte. No creo que debas esperar.

La vida siempre nos preguntará si estamos listos para avanzar…. O si es hay algo que debamos impedir, y cuando eso esté sucediendo, tú debes **hablar ahora**.


End file.
